


Realizations

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Little Worlds [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clueless dating, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Mary grinned, “Oh no, I'm just curious. Because, Molly, sounds like you two are dating.”Molly froze mid bite of her scone, quickly chewing it and grabbing her tea to help her swallow, “Oh no! Mary, no, it’s not like that, we’re friends.”





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> For the Molly Hooper Appreciation Week, Day 1: Clueless Dating

Molly was having a tea date with both Mary and Mrs. Hudson. For they wanted to sit down, chat and have a cuppa away from the men. Molly beat them to the café, but it didn’t take long for Mary and Mrs. Hudson to arrive, bringing with them little Rosie.

“I’m glad you brought Rosie, I’ve been so busy and haven’t got the chance to see you,” said Molly as she bent to give Rosie a kiss.

Mary smiled, “We know, don’t worry about it. So, what have you been up to? Besides work, of course.”

“Oh well,” Molly turned to face Mary. “This Sunday Greg and I went to the movies, well, art movies to be precise.”

Mary paused, teacup close to her lips. Mrs. Hudson’s eyebrows went up, but she hid a smile behind her cup. This was interesting.

“Really? Sounds nice dear.” It was Mrs. Hudson who spoke.

Molly beamed at her, then took a bite of her cucumber sandwich, “Yes it was! On Wednesday, I took him to one of my favorite places for a bite, it was really nice, we sat down and talk the whole time.”

Mary’s eyebrows had gone up, but she was smiling. Molly could do worst than Greg Lestrade. The man cared for Molly and Molly seemed to truly enjoy his company, she took a sip of her tea. “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“Oh and he asked me if I could help him with some shopping. He has a wedding he’s attending in a couple of weeks, so we’re doing that on Saturday.”

Mary grabbed a salmon sandwich, biting into it and chewing slowly. And trying to process what she was hearing, she swallowed it and followed it with a deep gulp of tea. And she threw a quick glace at Mrs. Hudson, who was looking quite happy about this new development. “Are you going to the wedding with him?” Mary asked after she could talk again.

“Yes,” Molly shook her head and took a sip of her tea, eyeing the sandwiches. “He was very kind to invite me as his guest. It’s going to be in Dursely. Oh Rosie, don’t throw your toy sweetie.”

As Molly crouched to retrieve Rosie’s plushy, Mrs. Hudson and Mary exchanged looks, both smiling.

Mary finished her sandwich and grabbed another, this time going for the egg salad one. “Any more plans you’ve got with Greg?” She said as casually as she could, but she was very much enjoying this. Molly and Greg were basically dating without calling it so.  
  
"Oh, not for this week, why?” Molly asked and then grabbed a scone, she added some clotted cream and jam. “Is there something you want to do?”

Mary grinned, “Oh no, I'm just curious. Because, Molly, sounds like you two are dating.”

Molly froze mid bite of her scone, quickly chewing it and grabbing her tea to help her swallow, “Oh no! Mary, no, it’s not like that, we’re friends.”

“Oh dearie, don’t you worry,” Mrs. Hudson was quick to comfort Molly, gently patting one of Molly’s hands. “Detective Lestrade is a good man, I’m sure he means well.”

“Listen to Mrs. Hudson,” Mary said after taking a sip of tea. “It could be much worse.”

Molly did not know what to say, and her face was very much like the expression ‘deer caught in the headlights’. It was by sheer luck that Rosie picked that moment to cry. Mary’s attention was taken away from her and Mrs. Hudson was kind enough to drop the subject. But now the spark of doubt had taken hold. And Molly knew that she’d had to speak to Greg.

After tea, they decided to stop by a book store. Molly felt herself relax as the three spoke about books and plans on making a book club.

The rest of Molly’s day was uneventful, for which she was thankful. Mary’s comment had been rounding in her head all day and she wanted to talk to Greg. In the end, she called him just after seven.

***

“Molly, hi. How are you?”

“I’m good Greg, thank you. You?”

“Work is a nightmare, but what else is new. What can I do for you Molly?”

Molly bit her lip, doubt creeping in. What if Greg only saw them as friends and Mary was wrong? In the end, she sighed and asked, “Are we dating?”

“I don’t know, are we?”

Another bout of doubt gnawed at Molly. “I mean, I know we’re friends and we have spent a lot of time together. It’s just Mary said - and Mrs. Hudson agreed - that we were, but she’s probably wrong, right?”

Silence greeted her statement. “Listen Molly, I do like you and I’d be pleased if you’d thought of giving us a chance to date, but I won’t force it on you. If you want to call it dates, great, if not, we’re still friends and no harm done.”

‘Well, at least he doesn’t hate me’, Molly thought. And honestly, they could give it a try. “I’d like to give it a try.”

“Sure? I mean, I’d be happy, but if you’re not sure, you don’t have to. I won’t be angry or offended.”

“I’m sure. So, we still have shopping plans?”

“Of course!”

“Then is a date Greg. It’s your turn to pick the restaurant.”

Greg laughed at her cheeky tone, “It’s a date. And of course, I’ll take us some place good.”

“I’ll leave you now, see you on Saturday. Good night Greg.”

“See on Saturday, rest well Molly.”

Molly hung up, and then felt something bump into her legs, she smiled and picked Toby up, “I think this could be a good thing Toby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first longer length fic for this fandom, hopefully, it's not terrible and I did Molly a bit of justice. Thank you for reading!


End file.
